


Fear

by tinkr_tailr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-goldmadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS FOR DoS*</p>
<p>The destruction has only begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Bilbo would never be able to accurately describe his even physical reaction as Thorin came running into the gold chamber, eyes wild and desperate. His sword hand shook and his mane of hair looked as if it had been electrified. And there was fear in his eyes. Real, true fear. Did Bilbo dare hope it was for him?

 

But when Thorin has held that sword to his delicate throat, he had been scared. He had a feeling, deep down, that this wasn't the end of it, but seeing the true confusion on Thorin's face, seeing his fear of himself once he had snapped out of it, Bilbo knew that he would forgive Thorin no matter how scared he had made Bilbo at the time. For he truly loved the dwarven king.

 

And a small part of him screamed out that Thorin loved him just a much in return.

 

_"No!"_ Thorin screamed in his head as he watched Bilbo come crashing down from the tower of stone. No, he was but a moment too late!

 

So when he hadn't seen the small hobbit after they had managed to encase the dragon in molten gold, his heart had jumped and stayed in his throat. No, he realized, his heart hadn't even been there with him, it had with the small hobbit who had somehow managed to become more important to him than even Erebor.

 

So when they had realized that Smaug was headed for Laketown, all he could do was turn the little creature away from the imminent destruction and encase him in the meager protection of the king’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT TO SEE THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER. YUP. I'M REALLY HAPPY.


End file.
